


SWT RVNG: code name SYS TS

by HavenTheOdd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CIA Agent Dean Winchester, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Captain America, F/F, Hacking, Original Character(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavenTheOdd/pseuds/HavenTheOdd
Summary: Sweet Revenge: Code name Save Your Self Tony Stark





	1. Chapter 1

"With all due respect sir, your plan...it's a bit reckless isn't it?" Came a small squeak from the back of the conference room, causing Stark to turn and locate the voice.  
"Excuse me?" It had came from a small ( well, compared to these giants) agent. No. A computer OP by the looks of her grey cardigan and large frame glasses crowding her face.  
"Shouldn't we attack from all sides? Ambush the enemy instead of attacking them head on?" He scowled before regaining his composure. Looking around the hard faces of the many soldiers in the bulk pin.  
"Who are you again?" Snickering filled the room as she ducked her head under the gaze of the "Black Ops", the head US militant squadron.  
"Nobody Appearently." She murmured, going back to her file, her cheeks burning as she waited for the meeting to end, the eyes of other soldiers burying into her until finally their commander called for it to end.  
"Walsh."  
"Yes sir?" She said, staring into his icy blue eyes piercing her own.  
"My office. Now."


	2. LTTL WHSPRS: code name QUT HM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Whispers: code name Quiet Home

1 year later

She sat at the desk of her small apartment, her face illminated by the soft glow of three computer screens, one playing out the "incident" in Wakanda, a burning building appearing on her left. On her right was a news reel on the Winter Soldier. In front of her was a play back of the Avenger compound's security footage. Stark stood in front of the group exclaiming about how they needed to be put in check.

"Yes Tony." She murmured before taking a sip of her tea, her green eyes watching the screen intently. "You need to be put in check."

She pushed away from the desk, looking around her new "home". A few months after she was fired she went under the radar, not that the US government was looking, but if they knew what she was capable of as a hacker and a fighter?

Who knows what. 

So here she was in a small town in Austria, just below the German border, keeping tabs on the Avenger that ruined her dreams. 

All she wanted as a kid was to be apart of the US military's "Gunners", one of the highest ranking squadrons that saw more action than the Avengers themselves. Maybe.

And she had been so close, working as a Computer Technician for the Pentagon, moving onto becoming a Communications OP, and finally a trainee for becoming the Gunners telecon.

But of course on her first day, Stark, that ego-sensitive maniac, had decided to help out the team and, with the Commander's permission, make the attack plan.  
Which would have killed some of their men in the process, but no, he had to have it his style, guns blazing.

After the conference, the Commander had deemed her unfit to follow directions and excused her from her "position". 

And, although its not that good of an excuse to spend all of her time spying on the Avengers, she likes it, being able to keep tabs on them and potential enemies. Yeah, she kept a grudge, but she found a job she liked and in that year she trained more than ever, constantly pushing her own limits and learning as many moves as possible.

She was brought from her thoughts as her screen flashed, signalling one of the Avengers was making a call.

Smiling to herself she pressed a few keys on her key board and Captain Rodgers' and Agent Romanov's voices filled her ever-so quiet apartment.

"So he's going after the Soldier." She whispered to herself after the call was finished. "I'd better hurry then, wouldn't want to lose a head start." 

She walked over the her closet pulling out to slender, coal colored combat boots and setting them on her bed. The piece-de-resistance was a form fitting black body suit with green accents and, unlike the Widow's, with slits running up the sides of her legs.

"Better get going, hate to show up late for a fight."


	3. OBJCT CQURD: code name CTCH TH CT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Object Acquired: code name Catch The Cat

She watched from the rooftop of a nearby building as German special forces surrounded the run down apartment building. 

Lots of eyes today, but she wanted to be seen, watching as the Soldier jumped onto another building.  
That she had seen coming, what she hadn't seen was a guy in a cat suit flying out if seamlessly nowhere.

Time to play hero, She thought to herself while grimacing, moving to place her half mask onto her sickly pale skin, the black of the mask covering her nose and mouth, contrasting her liner-rimmed eyes, making the green stand out.

She checked her combat boots before jumping off and into the fight.

The catman was above the Soldier, his claws extended towards Barnes' face.

She ran forward, using her momentum to knock him off, wrapping around his midrif and twisting her hips to throw his onto his back. She kicked off, rolling towards where Barnes jumped off onto a ledge and towards a tunnel.

She jumped down, followed by the Cat and the Cap, her long raven hair swinging around her face as she ran after the super soldier. She was, without a doubt, going to be arrested, but she couldn't help but smile to herself.  
-

Standing in a group of super somethings, surrounded by a mass of armed German police and an angry War Machine, she felt her adrenaline rush. All she ever wanted was to join the fight. Help people.

Well, sort of.

She allowed her self to be handcuffed, watching as the Cat removed his mask, revealing Ta'challa. She scoffed lightly, knowing this was to be expected. Of course he was angry at Barnes. But the Cap'y'tain's face amused her further.

An armed guard can forward and removed her own mask, but who could be surprised by her? 

She's a nobody.

Never was.

But dont say never will.


	4. SCP YR SRRNDNGS: code name NFLITRT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scope Your Surroundings: code name Inflitrate

Walking into the crisp hall of the Berlin CIA headquarters, she couldn't help but hold her head high up. She missed the pentagon for the same reason. 

An air of confidence.

She still wore her combat boots, but now she wore plain blue jeans and a long sleeved, grey turtle neck. She wasn't sure where they got the clothes, they weren't hers, but whatever.

Her boots clicked lightly as the "group" walked towards the gathering party. She breathed in the confuses looks the others gave her, having been taken in a seperate car and not an industrial sized prison truck.

"You've each been provided an office instead of a cell, please do me a favor and stay in it." Bilbo Bagans said, guiding the group into the building.

"I don't plan on going anywhere." The Cat and herself said in almost harmony, staring at eachother curiously.

-

"So, who are you?" Sam said from across the wooden office table, taking a seat beside her, his arms crossed.  
"Nobody important." She mumbled, playing with a string coming off her sweater.

"Bullshit, you fought like hell out there, you've got experience." She turned to him, sitting straighter in her seat.

"Would you believe me if I said that was my first one on one?" His eyes narrowed.

"No." She sighed.

"Welp, two sentences in and I'm already a liar."

"How'd you learn to fight like that if it was your first round?" She cracked a smile.

"I've trained for years, but lost my spot before the fight ever happened. So, I'm here because I wanted to join a fight."

"Prove yourself?"

"Naw, I'm here to kick me some Stark ass. He's gonna-" they both jumped up as the room suddenly darkened. "We gotta go!"


End file.
